


Purple kisses are better than none

by Luci_fer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Neck Kissing, argument
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_fer/pseuds/Luci_fer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Kagami-kun, potresti cercare di non fare quel rumore? È fastidioso.»<br/>Kagami alzò subito lo sguardo e soffiò un “Mi perdoni” mentre gli regalava un’occhiataccia. Non che Kuroko potesse vederla, dato che non aveva staccato gli occhi dalla lettura nemmeno per rivolgergli la richiesta.<br/>Kagami e Kuroko hanno litigato e Kagami risolve la situazione a modo suo. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple kisses are better than none

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Sono Lucifer, è questa è la prima volta che posto su AO3 (e sono un po' emozionata)!  
> Questa fanfic è frutto di un prompt donatomi da Umbry sul mio prompt-blog (http://pimpthekink.tumblr.com/)! Che dire, spero che vi piaccia e che piaccia a Umbry! ♥

Era da più di 15 minuti che se ne stava lì, seduto ordinatamente con la coperta del kotatsu distesa sulle gambe, intento a leggere un libro come se niente fosse, come se lui non fosse nemmeno lì.  
Kagami lo fissò con insistenza mentre strofinava, con più energia del dovuto, la spugnetta abrasiva intrisa di sapone sui piatti sporchi della sera prima. Possibile che riuscisse a mantenere la stessa posizione e restare in silenzio per così tanto tempo, senza aver mai voglia nemmeno di tirare un sospiro?  
Mentre si domandava fino a che punto sarebbe arrivato per continuare ad ignorarlo, Kuroko mosse lentamente una mano per voltare pagina, riprendendo a osservare il religioso distacco che aveva assunto da quando avevano discusso.  
Kagami ringhiò mentalmente, passando il piatto sotto il getto d’acqua per risciacquarlo dalla nuvola di sapone che lo circondava e, una volta soddisfatto, passò l’indice guantato sulla superficie, producendo uno scricchiolio di pulito.  
«Kagami-kun, potresti cercare di non fare quel rumore? È fastidioso.»  
Kagami alzò subito lo sguardo e soffiò un  _“Mi perdoni”_  mentre gli regalava un’occhiataccia. Non che Kuroko potesse vederla, dato che non aveva staccato gli occhi dalla lettura nemmeno per rivolgergli la richiesta.  
Passò ad un altro piatto e sospirò (ma non troppo forte, altrimenti  _Sua Signoria_  si sarebbe potuto infastidire) domandandosi se fosse stata così irragionevole la sua protesta. Il diverbio che avevano avuto non era insolito, di certo non era la prima volta che ne discutevano piuttosto piccatamente e ogni volta, il fulcro della questione restava sempre lo stesso: Nigou.  
Il cucciolo di Siberian Husky che Kuroko aveva adottato dopo averlo trovato abbandonato in uno scatolone, era diventato parte integrante della loro squadra di basket ma anche delle loro vite. Kuroko non se ne separava mai: quando era a lezione lo lasciava a casa a tenere compagnia a sua nonna, ma quando c’erano gli allenamenti lo portava con sé a scuola di prima mattina, lo lasciava a bighellonare per i giardini interni del liceo e andava a dargli da mangiare durante la pausa pranzo. Una volta finite le lezioni lo ritrovava sempre davanti alla porta degli spogliatoi, sdraiato ad aspettare che qualche membro della squadra venisse ad aprire.  
Kuroko era incredibilmente affettuoso e premuroso nei confronti di Nigou, e Kagami aveva cercato di superare la sua fobia per i cani solo perché si rendeva conto di quanto importante fosse per Kuroko. E anche perchè, effettivamente, Nigou non aveva l’aspetto di un cane pericoloso.  
“È solo un cucciolo, Kagami-kun.”  
Lo vedeva anche lui che era un cucciolo, grazie tante. Era evidente che fosse un cucciolo, non gli arrivava nemmeno al ginocchio.  
Ma sarebbe cresciuto.  
E se adesso i suoi goffi tentativi di saltargli addosso potevano sembrare carini (non che lo fossero, ovviamente), quando avesse pesato 20 chili e gli avesse appoggiato le zampe davanti al petto, non sarebbe stato più né adorabile, né divertente.  
Non gli sembrava così irragionevole, perciò, chiedergli di non portarlo continuamente a casa sua.  
Insomma, lui non aveva niente contro Nigou, era il suo essere cane ad essere un problema.  
Doveva sopportarlo agli allenamenti, e lo faceva. Doveva sopportarlo nella pausa pranzo, e lo faceva. Ora, almeno a casa sua, quando invitava il suo ragazzo a mangiare con lui o a guardare qualche partita dell’NBA sul satellitare, poteva chiedere di non avere intorno quella piccola palla di pelo?  
Insomma, lui era stato morso da uno di quei cosi, dannazione!  
Strinse di più il piatto e lo sciacquò con attenzione, brontolando maledizioni in tutte le lingue che conosceva e passò di nuovo il dito sulla ceramica umida, per controllare che non ci fossero residui di sapone.  
Un altro scricchiolio.  
«Kagami-kun...»  
«Sì, sì, ho capito, SCUSA.»  
Sospirando, finì di lavare tutti i piatti e si girò per mescolare la salsa al curry che stava preparando.  
Possibile che Kuroko non capisse?  
Gli aveva anche mostrato, in un gesto di incredibile fiducia, la cicatrice a forma di morso che aveva sul gluteo destro. Lui aveva delle argomentazioni valide a sostenere quello che, da qualsiasi parte lo si volesse vedere, era un suo diritto.  
Ma Kuroko insisteva, perché amava insistere e cercare di far cambiare idea alle persone, bastava pensare a cosa si era spinto a fare per cercare di instillare un barlume di ragione nella mente troglodita di Aomine (e storse al naso al pensiero, anche se dette la colpa al vapore speziato che saliva dalla pentola). Per questo motivo, ogni discussione con lui era inutile.  
Ogni volta che cercava di puntualizzare il suo punto di vista, Kuroko gli rispondeva sempre le stesse cose: “Nigou è un cucciolo”, “Non farebbe male nemmeno a una mosca”, “Ti ha preso in simpatia, non potrebbe mai farti del male”, “Sei tu che non cerchi di fare un passo verso di lui”, “Ti vuole bene”, “Adora le cose che gli prepari da mangiare”, “Abbaia solo perché è felice di vederti”, e concludeva sempre con un: “Sei un insensibile, Kagami-kun”.  
Strinse con più forza il mestolo, premendo le labbra fra loro.  
No che non era un insensibile, non gli era arrivato il messaggio quando aveva detto di non odiare Nigou? Insomma, odiare un cucciolo è una cosa da insensibili, averne paura è qualcosa di un po’ paranoico ma possibile, no?  
Sbuffò, spostando la colonnina di vapore che gli solleticava le narici e, con le spalle basse per la rassegnazione, ricominciò a mescolare, giocando con i cubetti di patate e carote che salivano a galla.  
Girò un po’ la testa per spiare Kuroko con la coda dell’occhio ma lo trovò sempre nella stessa posizione, seduto in ginocchio, con un gomito appoggiato alla superficie del kotatsu e la testa appoggiata a quella mano, la schiena leggermente ricurva sul tavolino e gli occhi chiusi.  
No, ferma tutto.  
Si girò lentamente a guardare meglio ma i suoi occhi non l’avevano ingannato: Kuroko aveva inequivocabilmente gli occhi chiusi e il suo respiro era irregolare e leggermente velocizzato.  
A stento soffocò una risata in uno sbuffo e si incantò a guardarlo, come gli capitava sempre più spesso di fare.  
Forse Kuroko non sapeva arrendersi su quella questione perché era certo di ciò che diceva. Probabilmente, chissà quanti anni doveva aver passato desiderando un cucciolo ma senza riuscire ad averlo. Era evidente che per lui fosse importante, esattamente com’era importante continuare a giocare il  _suo_  basket e dimostrare ai suoi vecchi compagni di squadra che  _quello_ era il basket che valeva la pena giocare.  
Kuroko era così, testardo ma mai insensato. Era un idealista e credeva fermamente in quello che diceva, non sprecava parole per questioni che non avessero, per lui, la massima importanza.  
Proprio come per il basket, probabilmente anche su Nigou aveva ragione e non poteva fare altro che insistere e continuare a perorare la sua causa.  
Non aveva mai avuto paura della Generazione dei Miracoli, perché Kuroko era certo che sarebbero riusciti a sconfiggerli e non aveva mentito. Doveva fidarsi di lui anche questa volta, probabilmente, considerato che nessuno era in grado di dissipare i suoi timori meglio di quanto fosse capace Kuroko.  
Kagami abbassò la fiamma al minimo e si tolse il grembiule da cucina, appoggiandolo sul banco da lavoro. Si avvicinò a Kuroko cercando di fare meno rumore possibile e si inginocchiò alle sue spalle.  
Non importa quante volte si avvicinasse a quel corpo, riusciva sempre a sorprendersi di quanto fosse piccola e minuta quella schiena, di quanto fosse fragile l’aspetto di tutta la sua figura.  
Sentì un rumore provenire dal balcone e, guardando fuori, incrociò lo sguardo supplichevole di Nigou che chiedeva di entrare, appoggiando una zampina sul vetro.  
Kagami roteò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò mestamente, guardando il cucciolo.  
“Ok, ho capito, dopo ti farò entrare… Ma non ti allargare, ok?” gli annunciò mentalmente e il cucciolo sembrò aver intuito qualcosa dal suo sguardo e cominciò a scodinzolare.  
Prima di aprire a Nigou, però, Kagami voleva assicurarsi di una cosa: voleva che Kuroko non ce l’avesse più con lui, che non lo ritenesse un fifone insensibile e che gli parlasse di nuovo, perché lui adorava la sua voce, anche se si era ben visto dal farglielo sapere.  
Allungò le braccia e cinse la vita stretta del ragazzo in un abbraccio morbido, attirandolo lentamente verso di sé. In un istante, i suoi polmoni erano pieni del profumo di Kuroko.  
Si chinò un po’ in avanti per andare incontro al suo corpo e appoggiò le labbra sulla sua spalla, lasciata scoperta da uno scollo troppo abbondante.  
Kuroko non dava segni di volersi svegliare.  
Kagami borbottò mentalmente, sentendosi impacciato e patetico come mai prima ma la sensazione di stringerlo era incredibilmente piacevole e bastava a fargli dimenticare di essere un bamboccione di un metro e novanta.  
Respirò a fondo, solleticando la sua pelle col proprio respiro, percependo un leggero tremore nel suo corpo.  
Chiuse gli occhi e strusciò la fronte contro la sua testa, in una carezza bisognosa e supplichevole. Senza nemmeno pensare, appoggiò le labbra alla base del suo collo, depositandoci qualche bacio leggero. Fu in quel momento, quando sentì Kuroko irrigidirsi, che capì che non stava dormendo affatto.  
“Piccolo imbroglione…”  
Senza indugiare un minuto di più, Kagami affondò le labbra nel collo di Kuroko, succhiando avidamente la sua pelle.  
Kuroko si irrigidì e aprì gli occhi di colpo, mugolando di protesta.  
«Kagami-kun…!»  
Portò una mano a stringergli un ciuffo di capelli ma Kagami non lo interpretò come un tentativo di protesta, tutt’altro.  
Insistette e cominciò a percorrere con le labbra e la lingua tutto il percorso dalla sua spalla a sotto al suo orecchio.  
Kuroko arrossì improvvisamente, colto totalmente alla sprovvista, e cercò in ogni modo di trovare la voce per articolare qualcosa che non assomigliasse a un gemito di piacere, ma fallì miseramente. Ogni volta che apriva la bocca per cercare di dire qualcosa, la voce si incastrava in fondo al suo palato, costringendolo a emettere gemiti sconnessi.  
Kagami serrò di più la stretta attorno alla sua vita e lo trascinò con forza verso di sé, facendogli reclinare la testa all’indietro e liberando spazio per procedere, appena sotto la sua mandibola.  
Avevano entrambi il respiro irregolare, Kuroko poteva sentire quello caldo e arrabbiato di Kagami contro la pelle; Kagami poteva percepire l’alzarsi e abbassarsi del diaframma di Kuroko e il battito accellerato del suo cuore che gli invadeva il petto.  
La mano libera di Kuroko, quella che non stringeva disperatamente i capelli di Kagami, abbandonò il bordo del tavolo per stringersi sopra a quelle che Kagami gli stringeva al petto.  
Nel giro di pochi minuti, il soggiorno era pieno solo dei suoi ansiti.  
   
Nigou scodinzolava con trepidazione, aspettando con impazienza la ciotola piena di riso e verdure che Kagami gli stava riempiendo.  
Kagami passò un filo di olio di sesamo sul tutto e l’appoggiò a terra, vicino al bancone della cucina.  
Kuroko sorrise, piegandosi ad accarezzare la schiena al cucciolo, prima di alzare lo sguardo su Kagami: aveva un sorriso adorabile stampato in faccia e sistemava le pentole con uno spirito del tutto nuovo.  
«Grazie per aver capito, Nigou è davvero contento.»  
Kagami alzò distrattamente le spalle ma non riuscì a trattenere un ghigno d’orgoglio per essere stato ringraziato.  
«E tu, sei contento?» gli chiese, cominciando a trafficare con la pentola.  
Kuroko si rialzò, lasciando Nigou alla sua cena e affiancò Kagami, sfiorando il suo braccio col proprio. Sentiva un pizzicore intenso al collo ed era sicuro di essere così rosso ed irritato, da poter essere individuato anche da un satellite in orbita.  
Si passò la mano sulla spalla, tenendola ferma sul collo, come a volerlo proteggere dagli sguardi spaziali e si mise a controllare l’operato dell’altro.  
«Se adesso manterrai la tua parola e cercherai di essere più carino con lui, non potrò che essere felice.»  
Kagami abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, voltando appena la testa. Nello stesso momento, Kuroko alzò lo sguardo per incontrare il suo e gli rivolse uno di quei suoi sorrisetti furbi che faceva quando era contento e soddisfatto.  
Aveva gli occhi lucidi, il viso ancora un po’ rosso e le labbra erano lucide e carnose a furia di essere consumate dai baci.  
Kagami rabbrividì al ricordo di cosa aveva fatto a quelle labbra e di cosa loro avevano fatto a lui, perciò interruppe bruscamente il contatto visivo, tornando a litigare con il curry che avevano lasciato bruciare e che, ora, non voleva saperne di scrostarsi dalla pentola.


End file.
